The Europop Bond
by Coin
Summary: Blink has a deep, dark secret that Mush uncovers.((SLASH-y fluff accompanied by Abba lyrics))


**SLASH AHOY!** You have been warned. Or enticed. All depends on who you are. A/n below. 

**I do not** **own** Blink or Mush or any Abba lyrics.

* * *

_At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender. Oooooh yeah and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way. The history book on the shelf …is always repeating itself._

Blink was bored. On a Sunday afternoon, what is there to do? Homework?

Ha-ha. Good one.

Dancing around his room in his underwear was his last resort to breaking the boredom.So there he was,wiggling his little butt back and forth in his navy blue boxers. Using his remote control as a microphone, Blink belted out his favorite Abba tune.

"WATERLOO! I was defeated; you won the war…WATERLOO! Promise to love you forever more," not the perfect voice. But the boy did try.

And yes, Mr. Blink loves **Abba**. In fact, they are almost all he listens to. The two pretty girls in their seventy's Scandinavian ensembles and their useless male backup dancers…

How could he resist?

He had all the albums, the greatest hits, the karaoke version. He had seen **Mamma Mia** two times on Broadway and owned the soundtrack. But no one knew.

That's right my friends, no one in the entire world knew of Blink's never-ending love for the Swedish pop quartet. It was his deepest, darkest secret. Because, seriously, who likes **Abba **anymore?

In a grand twirl Blink's eye patch hit off his hand, and he fixed it back. He then pretended that his floppy blonde hair was long and luxurious and proceeded to flick it back, Cher style. Focusing again on his swaying and singing along, Blink went back to his one true love.

"So how could I ever refuse? I feel like I win when I lose," You sing it Blink; you sing it from deep down in your soul!

"WATERLOO!"

"Blink? What the _hell_ are you doing?"

And suddenly the music stopped, (I say thank you for the music Abba) and Blink's cheeks turned a red shade that he didn't even know was possible.

Endless giggles filled the room. Mush, Blink's best friend, doubled over in laughter.

"You're a dancing queen!" he squealed, which just made Blink feel even more embarrassed. "You like **_Abba_**?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, I have to say, that's the last thing I'd ever expect you to say," Mush said, gaining composure.

"What's wrong with **Abba**? At least their music has feeling and you can dance to it!"

"Well I have to admit…_Fernando_ is a damn good song." At Mush's confession, Blink lit up. Someone else liked **Abba**? Pure heaven.

"You want to listen to it?" Blink asked tentatively, trying to mask his excitement.

"Uh…sure" Mush responded, almost ashamed for his love of Euro-pop.

The CD player beeped onto _Fernando_ and the song began.

_Can you hear the drums Fernando? I remember long ago, another starry night like this._

Blink softly hummed along and the two stood awkwardly, staring intently at the CD player.

"You want to dance?" Mush asked.

Blink hurriedly nodded and moved closer.

_They were closer now Fernando. Every hour, every minute seemed to last eternally._

They graced their arms around each other and began to sway to the beat of the music. Blink's humming made Mush smile, and he began to go along with the tune himself.

_In the firelight Fernando, you were humming to yourself._

As the song continued the boys moved closer, moved slower. Mush looked up at his best friend in a new light. They had always been closer than most friends, but were they this close?

Blink looked down. He realized their heights fit perfect together.

It all felt different. They knew. There was a choice to be made. Either go further with this and take the biggest leap of their lives; or fall back and have the tension continue while always knowing what could have been started in Blink's dusk filled bedroom on a sleepy Sunday afternoon.

At the same time they leaned in for the kiss. And bumped heads. Mush began to giggle his ever present giggle again, and Blink grabbed his nose in pain.

"Let's try that again," they both said in unison.

And the rest is history. Just like Napoleon at Waterloo.

_There was something in the air that night. The stars were bright, Fernando. They were shining there for you and me._

* * *

**A/N-** I've gone mad...again. That is all. It's been a little crazy so I apologize for my absence lately. I've hardly been online what with dance, school, theater, friends, Halloween and everything really.

**PS- WOO ABBA!** And I, by the way, heart Abbaand completely condone all listening to Abba.


End file.
